The Troubles of Step Mothers
by DaniiWeasley7
Summary: Bella is the biological daughter of Aro. She has been loved by all the Volturi, except one, her stepmother Vanita. what happens when the Cullens come to Volterra? E/B Cannon Couples. Vampires and Werewolves. Rating T in case of mild swearing.
1. Birth

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight. I WISH!!**

**Chapter 1: Birth**

**Aro Pov**

My dear Sulpicia was screaming, our child was ripping her apart. Everyone in Volterra castle could hear her and it was my entire fault. I should not have done that to my beautiful wife; I should not have given in but stood my ground. She was the best thing that has happened to me in all of my existence and I was killing her.

"Aro," my good friend Carlisle Cullen said, "its happening." I ran to the other room where Sulpicia was on the bed, her stomach, the mountain on top of her was still black and blue, but little bite marks appeared.

"What do we do Carlisle? Can we save her?" I cried, I was glad Carlisle was there, I called him as soon as I realized Sulpicia was pregnant. We quickly researched all we could about what was growing inside her, and found out that the hybrids bite their way out of their mother's stomach.

"We have to wait until it's out, then you will have to bite her close to the heart, it's the only way." He replied, still looking at Sulpicia's belly. I was shocked that five minutes ago, she was speaking to me like none of this was going to happen.

_Flashback:_

"_Aro, we will love this child, I know we will, and even if I don't make it I want you to love it, our child." Sulpicia said lovingly to me while patting her stomach lightly, the cup of human blood Carlisle gave her beside her. I didn't reply, I didn't know what to say, will I love this child if it kills my love? I didn't know the answer._

"_If it is a boy, I want to call him Giovanni, after my father, and if it is a girl, I want her called Isabella, because she will be the most beautiful thing to behold and Marie, after my mother. Is that ok?" she asked, looking at me with her blue eyes, her mahogany hair was stuck to her face with sweat. _

"_Of course it is sweetie, we will love this child." I said and I knew it was true._

_End of flashback_

The rips in Sulpicia's stomach were larger and I could see a bloody body coming out of it. Carlisle picked it up and yelled.

"Hurry Aro, her heartbeat is failing." I rushed to Sulpicia's side and bit next to her heart, licking the wound afterwards to keep the venom in. I bit everywhere, trying to eject more venom to save her. Then I stepped back, her heart was still weak, would she survive? I walked to Carlisle who was holding my child,

"A girl Aro, a baby girl." He said before handing her over to me and rushing to Sulpicia's side. I looked into my child's eyes, brown, milk chocolate brown they were and I realized that they were the same colour that mine had been before I was a vampire.

"Isabella Marie….. Sulpicia." I decided, then I heard my wife's heart beat stop, which means the love of my life was dead. But I would keep my promise, I would love our daughter.

Carlisle came out, his eyes full of sadness.

" I'm sorry Aro, I'm so sorry." He said.

"Don't worry Carlisle, we did our best, its wasn't meant to be." I said looking straight into his eyes to show him that it was not his fault.

"She's beautiful, like her mother, but her blood, it's dangerous, a vampire with little control." Carlisle stopped talking and looked at me. I noticed this, my daughter had the sweetest blood I have ever smelt.

"We will change her when she's fully grown, till then she will be loved and cared for by me and my brothers. But I fear that may not be enough, she'll need a mother so I will remarry when I find the right woman." I said.

Carlisle looked at me and said, "I'll need to go now, I will come back in seven years." He walked away slowly, "my friend." He smiled and left.

I looked back to my daughter, I couldn't hear her thoughts even though I was holding her, I picked up the cup that Sulpicia was drinking earlier, and gave it to her, and she drank it. She would drink donated human blood until she could hunt, then she would drink animals instead, as I did when I met her mother.

**Love it? Hate it?? Please review, it's my first fan fiction so be kind my friends.**

**D.**


	2. Confessions and Shopping

**Thank you to theorange3, Rose-Hale15, IGOTEAMEDWARD and Sinthya Van Dan for reviewing my first fan fiction. I screamed for half an hour when I received them…you guys made my day. Sorry about not updating sooner, homework, don't you all love it? (That was sarcastic). Also I dint know how the review thing worked so I thought no one read my story.**

**Disclaimer: The brilliant Stephenie Meyer owns all the characters in this story except Vanita… though who really wants to own her?**

**Chapter 2: Confessions and Shopping.**

**Bella's Pov.**

"Isabella! Come here." I heard _her_ scream. I rolled my eyes. Why does she scream when everyone here has vampiric hearing? **(A/N: I made up the word vampiric)**

"Now!" I heard her scream again. I put down my mother's battered copy of Pride and Prejudice. It was one of the many books I had inherited from my mother and had to keep hidden from _her_.

This _her _I am referring to is Vanita, my stepmother. My father, Aro, married her when I was eleven, four years after I was changed to a vampire by my father. All my life I have been living in Volterra castle, home of the Volturi, the so called leaders of the vampires. Vanita refers to us a royalty, but father says that we have no privileges over other vampires and that it is our job to protect the humans from vampires who thing they are superior to humans.

I ran at vampiric speed to my stepmother. I knocked at the door of her study and scowled. I hate her.

"Come in." she said in her sickly sweet voice. Trying to be nice. _No one loves you,_ _not even father._ I thought sourly. It was true, as my father only married her because he believed I needed a motherly figure in my life. Ha motherly figure indeed.

As I opened the door, I saw her admiring the ugliest dress I have ever seen. It was a sickly pink colour with a big poofy skirt and lots and lots of bows.

"You needed to see me Vanita?" I said as innocently as possible.

"Yes, do you like the dress you will be wearing to your seventeenth tomorrow?" she asked and I felt like I was going to throw up the elk I hunted a week ago.

"I'll be wearing that?" I asked incredulously. Was she serious? I would rather endure Jane's torture sessions. If I could feel them, that is.

There was a knock at the door and Heidi popped her head in.

"Did I hear something about a dress?" she asked. I smiled gratefully, Heidi had a good sense of fashion, even if she dragged me shopping with her it would be better than wearing that dress. I held her hand and my mind connected to hers.

_Help me please!?_ I begged.

_No probs, I already asked Aro if I could take you shopping._ She smiled and I breathed easier.

I let go of her hand and Heidi smiled sweetly to my stepmother.

"That is a gorgeous dress," she said, sucking up, "but I'm not sure it will suit Bella, and Aro said I could take Bella shopping today. But I reckon it will look good on you Vanita."

My stepmother scowled and said, "Fine." I was free to go.

We ran out of the castle and ran to Heidi's blue Lamborghini. We laughed as we drove out of Volterra to Florence.

~*~

We were welcomed by Giovanni, a fashion designer with skills better than Versace, even though he was not as famous. **(A/N: fake designer guys)** He has been dressing me since I was first changed.

"Isabella, Heidi, so good to see you." He exclaimed, kissing us both on our cheeks, "now I have been told that you require a dress, yes?" he asked and Heidi nodded enthusiastically. She then started talking in Italian, saying what kind of dress she wants for herself and I. I sat down; Giovanni did not know what we were, though he knew I didn't age, as I have looked seventeen for ten years. I was born a hybrid, half vampire, half human. My mother died giving birth to me. I stopped aging when I was seven years old, looking seventeen. Tomorrow however, is my real seventeenth birthday. Father requested that I have a party for my seventeenth because it is the age I look like and also the fact that he is going to Australia to start a coven of vampires there and doesn't know if he will be back before my eighteenth.

I was close to my father and my two uncles, Caius and Marcus. Though I called all the male coven leaders uncle, these were my true uncles. My uncle Caius had a wife, my aunt Athenodora, who was the closest thing to a mother I ever had, whereas my uncle Marcus was widowed before I was born, he doesn't like to talk about it, but I know he is still hurting.

Heidi skipped over to where I was sitting.

"Bella, we are ready for you in the dressing rooms now." She said cheery. I tried to look cheery too, but failed. I was fighting a feeling in my chest, which had been dragging me down since the announcement of the party. As I entered the dressing room and locked the door, I spoke,

"Heidi, this party isn't only for my birthday, is it?" I was anticipating her answer and stopped breathing. Even though this didn't affect vampires, I was still uncomfortable.

Heidi spoke slowly, even for a human.

"Bella, it is not my place but yes. Aro would like you to meet every single vampire at tomorrow's party, as everyone has been invited. It is time you found a mate sweetie." She handed over a blue dress. I sighed as I put in on slowly. I was already in love. I was in love with a voice.

_Flashback_

_I was ringing up Carlisle, an uncle to me. He was best friends with my father and helped deliver me as a baby. He would visit every couple of years and we would talk about every six months on the phone. _

_I dialled his number, it was ringing for a long time and I was scared it was going to go to voicemail when it was answered._

"_Hello." A velvety voice said, it was not Carlisle's nor of his wife Esme`, the only other member of his coven I knew of. _

"_Hi," I said back, "um is Carlisle there?"_

"_No, I'm afraid he went to a business meeting and left his phone at home." Home he said, he must live there too._

"_Oh, um can you tell him that he has to call me back please." I said nervously._

"_And who might you be?" the voice asked. I was scared to tell him who I was so I said._

"_Just tell him that a friend called and it has been six months since she heard from him." Yes that will do, Carlisle would figure that out._

"_Will do, bye" the voice said and quickly hanged up._

_Flashback ended_

I have been in love with that voice since. Carlisle called me back that night but I didn't ask him about it. I looked at myself in the mirror. I was wearing a strapless midnight blue dress with silver embroidery along the bodice. The blue skirt of the dress flowed out so the hem of the dress was at my feet, in line with my shoulders.

I walked outside. Heidi took one look at my dress and cried.

"It's perfect; oh you will have no trouble of finding the right mate." I sighted and confessed.

"Heidi, I'm in love with someone, a voice that picked up the phone when I went to call Carlisle. I don't know if he's available though, or his name but oh the voice is pure music." I spoke very fast and I watched Heidi's face light up more than a Christmas tree.

She squealed.

"This is perfect, oh my I think I know who it is but I'm so not telling you. All the more reason for you to look fabulous tomorrow night."

She pushed me back into the dressing room and I quickly changed into my normal clothes. We brought the dress and some matching silver heels.

We walked to Heidi's car and I wondered if it was right to tell her.

**You know, it is my birthday this week and do you know the best birthday present you guys could give me? **

**You guessed. Reviews**

**D.**


	3. Voices

**Thank you for the birthday wishes. My birthday is on Friday 29th, I was however going to wait until next week to post this chapter as my homework load is terrible at this time, but by some miracle I became sick and the teachers sent me home because they were scared it was the Swine Flu. Ha-ha for them.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight, but however, my birthday…. Possible……maybe…..Hmm never mind.**

**Chapter 3. Voices**

**Bella's Pov**

We didn't get back to Volterra until the next morning, as dad called us and told us to go hunting. It would have been a quick thing if Heidi didn't insist on looking for mountain lions, a treat for my birthday. How could I resist, I love mountain lions.

Heidi ushered me through the door of my home. She was excited for the party, but she also missed Demetri, her mate. We passed Felix and Gianna, Felix was in love with her, he hoped that the Volturi would keep her, and we would, or at least I would fight for it. Felix and Demetri are like my older brothers, strong and protective over me

I went looking for my father, I found him, in his study.

"Hi daddy,"

"Happy birthday Bella," he sang, he got up from his desk and hugged me.

_So how was shopping?_

_Do I need to tell you? _

_Ha-ha. What kind of dress you wearing? _I pulled away.

"It's a surprise" I smiled, dad hated surprises. There was a knock at the door, my uncles Caius and Marcus entered the room.

"Happy Birthday Bella" boomed Uncle Caius.

"Yeah, Happy Birthday kiddo" Uncle Marcus remarked, using his favourite nick name for me. I always had fun with my uncles.

"Aro, guests are arriving." Uncle Marcus said seriously now. "I think Bella should greet them."

"No. I think they should be a surprise." Said dad, winking at me. I fumed; he knew I hated surprises too. Stupid Payback.

I hugged them goodbye and went to my room, picking up Pride and Prejudice where I left it on the bed.

**Edward's Pov (A/N: YAY!)**

We pulled up at Volterra castle. Home of the Volturi, and again I asked myself, why are we here? Ever since the invitation turned up, which none of us were allowed to read, Carlisle, Esme` and Alice blocked their minds and started planning something. Esme` and Alice went on many shopping trips and Carlisle announced we were going to Volterra for a party. Whose? I don't know.

Emmett and Rosalie were pissed as well, but not as much as me. I was used to Alice blocking her mind but not Carlisle and Esme`. Jasper was going along with the flow, he always trusted Alice.

As we entered the castle. I heard goodbyes. Who was saying goodbye? Then I heard Aro's thought as they followed a young girl who had long mahogany hair. Who was she? I think I would soon find out.

**Bella's Pov**

Heidi just came in to get me ready; the party would start at 7pm. I was nervous. Not only by Heidi's excitement, but by the male single vampires here today. I didn't want to disappoint daddy, but I didn't want a mate.

**Sorry it is short. I am sick, even though I may be a little happy about missing math's, I do feel horrible. I am afraid that I might not be able to update for a while but I'll try my hardest.**

**Reviews make me try harder.**

**D.**


	4. Party

**Sorry for not updating much, June is a really bad time for my family and I was really busy with assignments and assessments. Anyway, I lost a week's sleep planning this chapter and I hope nothing gets lost in translation.**

**DISCLAIMER: I will, never EVER, EVER, EVER own Twilight….why is that so hard to understand?**

**Chapter 4: Party**

**Bella's Pov**

I was ready; Heidi had done her magic again. I must day I look good, for me that is. I was wearing my gorgeous blue dress, my hair was pinned in a delicate twist at the side of my neck and I didn't have any make up. Why would I need it anyway, I'm a vampire for Volturi's sake.

"Sweetie, my gosh you look, you look like a princess!" Heidi exclaimed behind me.

"No she looks like her mother." My father's voice now rang through, I turned and saw him. He looked at me with pride in his eyes. I ran over to him and hugged him.

_Do I really?_ I asked.

_Of course, you look amazing. I come bearing gifts._ He chuckled. I let go. Gifts, he didn't need to get me anything. I thought the dress was his gift. I glared at him, he knew I hated them.

"Please Isabella," he said. Crap, he used my full name. I sighed and sat down at my vanity. I looked in the mirror to see him open a large velvet covered box. He took out a pearl necklace. I gasped.

"Daddy," he chuckled and placed it around my neck. It was perfect, close to my neck.

"It's too much," I whispered.

"No it isn't, and it isn't your entire gift, hear is the other part." He put a velvet pouch in my hand. I opened the string, inside was a white gold locket. It had swirls and diamonds cut into it. Dad took my hand.

_It was your mothers, we have to talk like this because Vanita must not know, please hide it, there is a picture of you as a baby and your mother on me on our wedding day. She wanted you to have it._

He let go of my hand and closed the door behind me, I stared at the locket and fumbled to open it. Inside, as dad promised, was a picture of me, and on the other side my father next to a dark haired beauty, my mother, I stared at the picture and wished I could still leak tears. I closed the locket and put it back in its pouch. I walked to my wardrobe, where in the floor were some loose floorboards. Everything that I didn't want Vanita to see or covet was in there, all my mother's books, her Debussy CD, my car keys to my red Ferrari F430 (AN: I googled Ferrari's and this one looked the hottest.) her pictures and now my mother's locket.

A knock came at the door and Uncle Marcus came in.

"Ready kiddo?"

"As if." We laughed. He lead me out into the hall, Uncle Marcus signalled for me to stay here and went into the ballroom. I heard my father speaking to the guests

"Thank you for coming today, today is a very special day for me and my daughter Bella, who many of you have already had the pleasure to meet in her time her on this earth. Firstly I would like to thank you all, for being a mentor, in some way to Bella. The loss of Sulpicia was hard for us and for the first eleven years of her life, Bella did not have a mother. You wonderful friends were there for her and I…well I cannot express my gratitude to you all because it is so great that words are not enough. So without further adue, I would like to present, my daughter, Isabella Marie Sulpicia Volturi,"

The doors opened and I walked in. I felt all eyes on me. I joined my father and he motioned for me to speak so I stepped forward, nervous.

"Thank you all for coming. Many of you are like family to me and I would personally like to thank you for coming to my seventeenth birthday party. I am looking forward to catching up with you all so enjoy." Everyone went back to their conversations.

"Wonderful Bella." Father praised. Now go mingle and have fun. I smiled and hugged him, assuring him that I always had fun with him. I turned and looked around for familiar blond hair, I found him, he was standing with another blond male, a blond girl, a big dark haired guy, a small pixie girl and a bronze haired male. To his side I saw another female with caramel coloured hair. I guessed that the female was Esme`.

Hardly able to contain my excitement, I ran over to him.

"Uncle Carlisle," I exclaimed hugging him. I pulled back and looked at his familiar face. It was as handsome as I remembered.

"Bella, why you look so much like your mother." I held his hand.

_Thank you._

_No problem, I see you have mastered your new ability._

_Well it's the only way father and I can communicate without her interrupting us._ At her I jerked my head in Vanita's direction.

_Still as mean as ever?_

_You bet._ I smiled.

"So Carlisle, I see you haven't ever introduced me to your family," I said aloud.

He chuckled, "it was for your own protection" he said.

"Come on," I laughed, "they can't be that bad." I turned towards caramel haired female.

"You must be Esme`; I believe we have talked on the phone." Esme` had a motherly look about her, much like the way my mother would look if she was alive. She surprised me by hugging her.

"It is lovely to finally meet you, Carlisle," she scolded, turning to her husband, "you did not give her much credit. She is gorgeous." Carlisle shrugged and we laughed.

Someone tapped my shoulder; I noticed visions running through her brain, psychic. I turned face to face with the small pixie.

"Hi, I'm Alice; we are going to be best friends." She said. I laughed,

"I know." I simply stated. She frowned.

"I have a power," I explained, "two actually, when I was still half vampire, my mind was a shield, I could expand it and protect people from mental attacks. When I was changed, I got another power, I can connect my mind to someone else's by touch. When you tapped me Alice, I knew you were psychic."

"Really, that is interesting, can you take on other's powers too?" the other blond male asked.

"Not really, if I'm touching……lets just say my father. If he touches another person and receives their thoughts, then I will see those thoughts as well." The male looked thoughtful. Alice introduced him.

"Bella, this is my husband Jasper." She smiled brightly at husband. Jasper put out his hand and I shook it. I could feel many emotions running through.

_Empath?_

_Yes._

_Let me help. _I let go of his hand and felt really happy.

"thanks." He said. I smiled. The big dark haired male stepped forwards.

"Hey." He said in a booming voice, "I'm Emmett."

"Nice to meet you." I laughed as he hugged me. His mind was childish, he liked pranks and games. We would get a long great. He let go and gestured to the beautiful blond female.

"This is my wife, Rosalie," I smiled at her, but she didn't smile back. She had on a red dress that fitted her figure like a glove. I felt ugly in her presence.

"That dress looks stunning on you Rosalie." I smiled and she looked shocked.

"T-thanks." She said. I looked to the side, to the bronzed haired male. He looked godlike, but then again so did every other vampire in this room. I heard Alice's voice.

"That's Edward." She said motioning to him. I nodded.

He shook my hand, I didn't even know it was out, I was in shock. On his touch, I heard lots of voices. Mind reader.

"You're a mind reader," I managed to say. His topaz eyes burned into mine.

"Yeah." He said. I gasped. The voice. It was the owner to the voice!

I heard Jasper and Alice gasp behind me.

"You know each other?" Alice asked. I nodded timidly. Edward looked confused.

"Wait. You're the friend Carlisle hadn't spoken to for six months?" I nodded again. Why was I nodding? Was I mute? I wasn't sure. Crap, what's my name? How can vampire's minds go blank?

"Isabella!" I heard _her_ scream. Why was she screaming?

"I have to go." I quickly said. I turned but someone took my hand. Edward.

_Can I dance with you later? _

_Sure._

I ran to my stepmother.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Dance with Felix" she ordered simply and I sighed, she did not approve with Felix's love for Gianna. I went to find him. He was in a corner sulking.

"Hey Felix, she says we have to dance." He looked up and smiled. He took my hand and led me on the dance floor.

_You miss Gianna. I'm sorry she couldn't come, but it's dangerous for her._

_I know. So does your stepmother want us to become mates or something?_

_Yeah something like that._ I sighed, my mind went to Edward and I didn't know why. I have been in love with his voice for six months and found out that he is gorgeous. Does he have a mate?

_No._ Felix's voice rang through my mind. Shit. He heard the whole thing.

_Damn right I did._ Then he went into a happy song. _Bella loves Edward, Bella loves Edward. Edward and Bella sitting in a tree, doing something they are not suppose to be._

_Felix stop._ He didn't listen.

_Starts with and S, ends with and X. OMG their having sex._

_Felix, shut up he is a mind reader._

_Oh shit._ I glared at him.

_Let me get this through your big, fat head Felix. _I was seething now. I _just met Edward, I doubt we will do anything like you just said._ Although I wouldn't mind…_BELLA SHUT UP!!!!!_ I thought angrily. Felix laughed. I glared again.

The song ended and I let go of his hand and walked to Uncle Marcus, because father and Uncle Caius were dancing. Not with each other obviously. He smiled.

"Getting along well with Edward I see." I looked at him strangely. He raised his eyebrows.

"You forget my powers kiddo." He laughed. I stormed off. Why did everyone think Edward and I were in love?

Cause it's the truth. The annoying part of my brain said. Shut up! The other told it. My brain was having an internal war.

"Can I have this dance?" Edward voice rang out. I looked up startled.

"Sure" I answered and he took my hand. I didn't think while he was dancing with me, I couldn't afford too.

_I heard what Felix was thinking. _He smirked.

_Felix has been teasing me since I was born. He is like a brother to me. A very annoying one. Excuse what he says._

_No problem, Emmett has been doing the same thing. Can we be friends though, even with this horrible first impression? _He sounded sincere.

_Sure._ I said and was happy. We danced for a couple of songs. Then I went to do more rounds. I danced with all my uncles. Carlisle and Eleasar, from the Denali clan. Then father went spoke to the crowed.

"Thank you all for this exciting evening. I hope everyone had fun. You are welcome to stay here for as long as you please. We have plenty of space for everyone."

Everyone retired to their rooms. I went by the piano room. In the middle was my grand piano. I sat on the stool and spread my fingers over the keys. I played, a slow sad tune that popped up in my head every time I thought of my mother. I played, wishing yet again I had tears to cry with. I finished the song and heard my father come in. he pulled me into a hug.

_I miss her too Bells. Every day._

_I killed her dad. I'm the reason she's dead._ I dry sobbed against his chest.

_No you are not._ He sounded angry. _You are the best thing that came with this circumstance. You are not responsible. I regret that I wasn't fast enough, but I will never regret you._ My crying stopped and I looked into my father's eyes.

_I have a surprise for you Bella,_ I groaned.

_You give me enough dad._

_This surprise isn't paid with money, it's priceless. I have arranged, now that you are seventeen and look it, for you to meet your mother's parents. Your grandparents._

I stared at him. "Really?" I asked aloud.

"You bet." He said. "They will be here at nine. Wear something nice." I nodded.

He let me go and I ran to my room. I looked at the bed, I haven't pulled back the covers since I was changed. I pulled them back and got in. I closed my eyes. I couldn't sleep, but this was relaxing. I thought of my mother and what my grandparent would be like.

**Well here you go. This was 2,200 words. I'm exhausted. I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Can you please, on Tuesday 16****th**** June, take five seconds out of your day and think of a man whose personality is a lot like Emmett's. I would truly appreciate it. These next few chapters might be a bit soppy and sad. But that's the mood I'm in so yeah.**

**Review……..tell me what you think.**

**D.**


	5. Meet the Grandparents

**Hey thank you to everyone who reviewed. I feel loved by you all. Sorry it took a while to update, my stupid textiles teacher made me unpick my work and I accidently stuck my quick unpick into my thumb!! And my friends thought it was funny!!!!**

**Miss Hippydog asked if Charlie and Renee were going to be the grandparents, if you read the first chapter you'll see they are not…..but however you gave me inspiration and I decided…..well you'll see.**

**DISCLAIMER: I may be a writer, but I am not Stephenie Meyer and therefore don't own Twilight. I don't own the song Felix sang in the last chapter either….. I owe it all to my friends from primary school….ahh those were the good old days.**

**Chapter 5: Meet the Grandparents**

**Bella Pov**

The clock read 8:30 and I came back to my senses. I didn't feel like a vampire, I felt human. Weak. Delicate. It was weird. I got out of my bed and I realized I was still wearing my dress and necklace. Shit. Heidi was going to murder me. I quickly got out of the dress, hung it up and took off my necklace and put it in its velvet case and into the floorboards, I was about to put the floorboard back on when a velvet pouch caught my eye, my mother's necklace. I put it on. It felt light on my neck. I looked in my large wardrobe, why do I need so many clothes? What do I wear? I mean I'm meeting my grandparents. Suddenly there was a knock at the door, I hastily put on my dressing gown and opened the door. In front of me was Alice.

"I'm your saviour." She said and skipped passed me, I stared after her and closed my door. She looked in my wardrobe and started pulling out things.

"Here." She said simply and I looked at the clothes in her hand. She had a black high waisted pencil skirt and a white spaghetti strapped top. I put them on as she pulled out my white flats. I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked good, sophisticated. I turned around and hugged her.

_Thank you._ She smiled; the vision of us being friends became more visible.

"You're welcome." She said. Then her eyes went out of focus. She then cursed and yelled.

"Emmett Cullen, don't you even think about it. If you do I swear…" she stormed out of the room.

That was weird. I looked in the mirror again. My hair was a mess from lying on the pillow. I sat down at my vanity and brushed it. Someone else knocked at the door. I looked at the clock, five to nine. How does time move so fast? I opened the door to see Demetri casually leaning against the framework.

"Hey Bells." He said. I hugged him.

_Where were you last night? _I asked, suddenly realizing I didn't see him last night at the party.

_Um well Heidi looked so good in that dress soo_….His mind wondered and I let go in disgust.

"Eww….too much info Demetri" he smiled.

"Anyways, Aro called and he is like two minutes away with your grandparents and wants you to meet them in the lounge room." He said. I nodded and hugged him again.

_Dem, is it good to be nervous?_ I asked

_No. it isn't. Be as nervous as you wish. It is a big step, meeting your mother's family_.

_What if they don't like me? _

_Please, they will love you. Now go._ I smiled at him and ran at vampire speed to the lounge room. I was still early and as nervous as ever. I played with the necklace round my neck. That's when I heard it, the sound was so sweet, so comforting, and it took my nervousness away. It was the sound of someone playing the piano.

"Thank you." I whispered. The person chuckled and I recognised the musical voice instantly. Edward. I was about to say something else when the door opened. In walked my father, followed by a dark haired woman and male.

"Bella," dad said, "I would like you to meet your grandparents, Marie and Giovanni." He gestured to the male and female. They didn't look that old, maybe mid sixty. Their blood did not appeal to me. No human blood ever did. I think I'm like that because I was half human and learned to control my thirst from a young age.

"Hello." I said in my friendliest voice. The woman looked at me like she was going to cry. She came forward and hugged me. Her mind was caring, she cared about me. She liked me.

She looks so much like my darling Sulpicia. Her thoughts went to my mother as a child with another child who looked exactly like her. My mother had a twin sister.

"I finally get to meet you Isabella. Oh how I prayed this day would come!" she let go to look at me. She led me by the hand to her husband, my grandmother Marie was a slightly bony woman, whereas my grandfather Giovanni was rounder. He hugged me too. All four of us sat down on the couch.

"Tell me about yourselves." I really wanted to know about my mother's family. Was my mother's sister still alive, would I meet her?

"Well," my grandmother started. "I came from Lourdes in France, whereas your grandfather came from Treviso, in Veneto **(A/N: that is near Venice) **we met when we were twenty and got married two years later. We had your mother and her twin sister a year later." I tried and successfully fake surprise.

"My mother was a twin?"

"Yes," my grandmother went on. "She was younger by two one minute, Renee, her twin lives in America with her husband Charlie and their seventeen year old son Brian. Renee works at the local kindergarten while Charlie is the chief of Police."

"Wow. I have a cousin. I can't believe this." I said. I looked at my dad. I could tell he was sorry for keeping me from my family but it was necessary to protect our family.

"What was my mother like?" I asked. Her face fell. I knew this would be a sore subject. My grandfather patted her shoulder. I felt instantly bad. If it weren't for me, my mother would be alive. I heard a small whisper, humans could not be able to hear it but I heard Jasper's voice,

"It's not your fault Bella, or yours Aro." I was confused at first but then I realised Jasper could feel our emotions. Dad must of felt bad for not being able to save mum.

"Your mother was a shy girl, quite the opposite of Renee, who was outgoing, Sulpicia was a headstrong girl. She was so beautiful, inside and out." My grandmother looked as if she was remembering, "I remember Renee always complaining that Sulpicia never wanted to go to parties with her. Oh they were quite the pair." She laughed and I smiled. My grandfather spoke up next.

"Sulpicia was a very smart girl, she went to college and became successful, then she met your father, she fell in love. She continued her studies and they got married, then she fell pregnant and well yeah." He looked down and I did too. My mother was happy, successful and in love and I ruined it all for her. Me. How could these people still want to talk to me…I was a monster and forever would be.

"I'm sorry." I said softly, so they could just hear me. I took away their daughter. I should be ripped into a million pieces and burned. I should endure Jane's torture, I deserve to feel them.

"It's not your fault honey. Not your fault at all. God just wanted her by his side." Grandma Marie said, taking my cold hand. The hand of a killer. "It will never be anyone's fault. We love you Isabella. Don't forget that." I managed to smile.

I was going to say something when I heard _her_ scream. How did she get back so quickly? She's meant to be hunting far, far away. Vanita did not hunt animals like the rest of us. She was a traditional vampire, which meant humans. Crap. Humans!!!!

I looked in panic at my father, he however was calm and cool. Emotionless. He walked to the door and called.

"Vanita, we are in the lounge room." At vampire speed I heard him say, "walk and act human if you want any tonight." I mentally cringed. I did NOT need to know that.

I heard her walk and saw her appear at the door. She pointed to my grandparents.

"Who," she said with venom in her voice, "are they!" I stood up and faced her; she would never be able to treat me like shit in front of daddy so I said boldly.

"These people are my grandparents." She glared at me and turned to my father.

"What are they doing here?" she practically shouted. He glared at me and her eyes flashed to my neck, "and why is she wearing THAT necklace!!!! I told you to get rid of it." She was about to lunge for it when father held her back.

"Vanita, how dare you, in front of guests. Bella's mother wanted to have her necklace that I gave to Sulpicia and then her. It is her birthday present, as well as meeting her grandparents. I want you to apologise to Bella and also to Giovanni and Marie."

She glared at me.

"Sorry Isabella." Then she turned to my grandparents. "Sorry," then she left.

What. A. Bitch. I rolled my eyes. Classic Vanita. She hates my mother. I'm surprised that she didn't go up to my grandparents and say I hate your daughter and granddaughter.

"I'm so sorry," my father said. "She's not normally like this." I gave my father a look. She's _always_ like this. Melodramatic Vanita, she should have her own drama. It would make millions.

There was a knock at the door; it knocked me out of thoughts. Father answered it and there stood Edward. A God.

"Sorry to disrupt you Aro," he said in his musical voice, "but I was wondering, when Bella is free, if she would like to go walking with me?" he asked with so my sincerity that dad could not refuse him.

"Come in Edward." He said, "Meet Bella's grandparents, Marie and Giovanni."

"Nice to meet you." He shook grandpa's hand and kissed grandma's. She blushed. Who said chivalry is dead?

"I think we have kept Bella long enough. We will talk tomorrow dear." She said before kissing me on both cheeks and hugging me. Grandpa did the same.

"I'll show you your room," father said and I was suddenly fearful, what if Vanita or another vampire killed them? Did this mean we would have to act human for a while and hunt regularly? I think so. Ha-ha Vanita's not going to like that.

"Hi." Edward said, "Sorry to disturb you, but Jasper will need to hunt with humans around and Alice had a vision of all of us going, of course you'll need to change." If I was still half human I would blush. We walked to my room and he waited out the door as I got changed into old sweats and a tee shirt.

I walked out. Outside the castle, Jasper, Emmett, Alice and Rosalie were waiting for us. Alice with a look of disapproval.

"Bella," she whined, "what in the supernatural world are you wearing?"

"Oh for Volturi's sake Alice, we are going hunting, not to a runway." She pouted and I smirked.

We ran at vampiric speed to the forest, where we hunted. I was done quickly as I just hunted the day before. We were on the way back when Jasper asked if he could talk to me.

"Whats up Jasper," I asked. I doubted we were out of hearing range but I didn't care.

"Your emotions from before." He said. "It's not your fault you know. Also your hurting Edward. He knows what you feel because he can read my mind. He truly cares about you. I hated seeing his face when you were feeling that."

"Jasper, what are you saying," did Edward like me? Me? Impossible.

"You guys are falling in love and everyone else knows it except you."

"I...Jasper." he laughed. I hit him playfully in the arm.

"You know what Jazz, I think we are going to be very good friends." I said. He laughed.

"I don't doubt that Bells." We laughed as we joined the others.

"What was that about?" Emmett asked.

"Nothing" Jazz and I said at the same time.

Alice smiled at me and Jazz. She held his hand, Rosalie held Emmett's and I took Edwards. He smiled his dazzling smile.

_What was that about?_

_About my emotions before. He wanted to tell be it wasn't my fault my mother died._

_He was going on about that before. He and Emmett already think of you as a little sister._

_I have a feeling we are going to all be great friends._

We all walked slowly back to Volterra Castle.

**What do you guys think? I'm still trying to figure out if Charlie and Renee should live in Forks and wether Bella should meet them when she goes there. I'm not telling you why though.**

**Reviews to me are like blood to a vampire. I need them to survive.**

**D.**


	6. Vanita Drama

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Sorry for not updating sooner but I couldn't.**

**Chapter 6: Vanita drama**

**Bella Pov**

It has been a month since my birthday. My grandparents stayed for a week then left to go live with my aunt Renee in America. Vanita was closely watched while they stayed in the castle and she behaved okay, for her.

I was able to chat with all my guests before they left, the Cullen's, however, are still staying here and I was grateful. We were all good friends, even Rosalie, who ended up apologizing for her first impression.

Edward was a good friend, funny, a God. I think Jasper was right, I wanted Edward to be more than a friend, but there is a problem, 1. What if Edward doesn't feel the same way and his protective feelings are only friendly and 2. Tanya. The Denali girls are like sisters to me, I look up to them so much. They show girl power. Tanya however, has a crush on Edward, I don't think he returns the feelings, but if Edward and I become an item, will Tanya hate me?

_Flashback_

_I was hanging out with the Denali girls for some 'girl talk'. Kate was going on about Garrett, how he was so perfect for her but she was scared to show her feelings, I giggled at that._

"_Kate, you are one of the bravest people I know, if you don't a guy your feelings, what hope is there for the rest of us?"_

"_Yeah Kate," Irina agreed with me, "Garrett is a nice guy and he even adapted to our lifestyle, I don't think he did it for the same reasons we did, he did it for you! He likes you."_

_Kate shrugged; I think she should tell him. Garrett and Kate, Kate and Garrett. They sounded nice together._

"_Well," Tanya interrupted, "Edward turned me down again, he said that I was a lovely, smart, incredible woman, but not his type." She frowned._

"_Tanya, you have asked him eight times, don't you get the picture." Kate said, "Edward doesn't feel for you and you don't have anything in common, to you, he is just a hot body, he can see that in your mind, no wonder he won't say yes."_

"_That's harsh Kate." Tanya snapped and glared at her sister. Kate shrugged._

"_It's a fact." I laughed and Tanya glared at me._

"_Well Bella, Edward seems to be hanging around with you a lot lately. Are you the reason he doesn't say yes to me?"_

_No. Maybe. Yes._

"_No Tanya, Edward and I are just friends. No need to worry." I smiled meekly. Tanya was intimidating at the best of times. I did not want to get on her bad side._

"_Seriously Tanya, we just feel like old friends, the whole Cullen coven feel like family to me." _

_She ignored me._

_End of Flashback._

I was mulling things over while lying down on my bed, reading Wuthering Heights. This book was my absolute favourite out of my mother's collection. I heard the door open.

"Isabella." I heard her horrible voice and mentally cursed. Shit. I didn't have time to put my book away.

"Isabella, what is THAT?" she pointed to my mother's book.

"Um. Its mine." I put the book behind me as I stood up.

"Liar." She lunged for the book. She flipped the cover to see in my mother's writing _Sulpicia Grimano._

"Aro." She screamed. Dad appeared. She shoved the book in his chest.

"Her books, how could you." She screamed. Then she ran out of my room, my book still in her hand. Dad and I exchanged looks before running after her.

She was in the lounge room, where there was a fire lit in the fireplace.

"Never cross me again Bella." She said with so much venom in her voice that for the first time in my existence, I was scared. She then put her hand with the book over the fire.

"Don't," I begged, "please, I'll do anything." She threw it into the fire and laughed.

I sank to the floor as I watched the book catch alight. I felt like a dagger went through my chest.

"How could you do that?" I sobbed. She laughed again and walked out of the room.

"Bella, you should have been more careful." My dad said no emotion in his voice. I got up and turned to him.

"How could you just say that? That was my mother's book that your wife just threw in the fire and you say that it is my fault." I stared at him incredulously.

"It is." He said simply. Another knife ripped into my dead heart.

"It's your fault," I shouted, "your fault that I lead this double life. You married that monster; you turn a blind eye to her evil ways."

"I married her so you could have a mother." He shouted back.

"I didn't need a mother." I was seething now. "You married her because you never loved mum." I stared at him and his poker face expression turned to one of fury. He slapped my face with so much force that it knocked me onto the floor, which dented under me.

"You ungrateful little child, your mother died for you, she died so you could live. And you didn't know what I did for your mother and don't you dare ever, ever call Vanita a monster. YOU are the monster here."

A thousand knives jabbed into my body. I saw the hate in my father's eye. I got up and ran from the room. I ran at top speed out of the castle, into the forest. I didn't even know where I was going when I found the small tree stump where my father proposed to my mother. I sat down next to it, pulled my knees up to my chest and started crying without tears. This was the first fight I ever had with my father. All because of Vanita. I didn't like to hate people, but I hated Vanita.

**Edward's Pov**

I was running out in the forest, to get away, to think about Bella. I didn't know what was coming over me but every second I was away from her was agony. I think I was falling for her, but she just wanted to be friends. And anyway, she is the daughter of Aro of the Volturi. The leader of the Volturi.

After the month that I have known Bella, she has been good to me, she is selfless and beautiful, inside and out. The way she thinks of herself, as a monster, hurts me. When I saw her feelings by reading Jasper's mind the day she met her grandparents nearly killed me.

I walked slowly until I recognised a new scent. Bella's scent.

**Bella's Pov**

I looked up and sniffed the air, someone was coming. I knew that scent somewhere. Honey lilac and sun. Edward Cullen. I looked around and saw him coming. He looked so godlike that I wanted to melt, but I couldn't, I was too broken.

"Bella. What are you doing here?" he asked. I sat down again and hugged my knees again.

"Daddy and I had a huge fight." I whispered then broke out into dry sobs again. God. Why do I always cry? Edward must think I'm such a baby. The God sat down next to me.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" he asked and I looked into his topaz eyes, the sincerity there was unmistakable. I debated telling him, it couldn't hurt.

"Here," I said and grabbed his hand. Our minds connected and I went over everything in my head, how Vanita unexpectedly showed up in my room, burned my book. Her warning and how my dad yelled at me. The part where I realised I was a monster.

_You're not a monster._ He thought. _Never think that._

_It's true though; I mean I killed someone, an innocent person who only loved me, probably the only one to ever love me._ The realisation hit me hard.

_People love you, I mean; I know your father does love you. My family does also, Emmett already thinks of you as a little sister._ He was controlling his thoughts. I wondered why, what does he have to hide.

_Nothing. _ I jumped a little, forgetting that he could hear me. I let go of his hand and if I was still a hybrid, I would blush.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to pry." He laughed.

"It's okay, I always pry on others." I giggled nervously.

"Is it annoying to know everything that goes through ones head?" I asked.

"Sometimes, if they are Rosalie and Emmett, who think up disgusting things, that I really don't need to know, about each other. It is quite an advantage, but I often feel guilty because I know more than they want me too."

"I know what you mean." We stared at each other and my dead heart wanted to beat again. Why does he make me feel this way?

"You are such a mystery Bella Volturi." He said quietly. I didn't know what to say, how am I a mystery? In the short time I've known him, I've told him everything. I smiled meekly at him.

"Bella, I think you should apologise to your father, after all he leaves in two days." Edward said quickly changing the subject.

"I know, but after what he said, I mean, how can I? He called me an ungrateful child and I suppose I am. What if I'm not welcome back home? What if he wants nothing to do with me?" I was rambling now. Edward put his arm around my shoulder.

_He'll forgive you._ He said confidently and I sighed.

_Thanks Edward, for being such a good friend and being here for me._ I laughed. _I don't think this is what you expected when you went for a walk in the woods._

He laughed too.

_Anything to be with you._

I was surprised. He wanted to be with me?

"Sorry." He stuttered. I couldn't believe this beautiful man stuttered.

"It's okay." What did he mean by _anything to be with you_? Did he like me? Did he really return my feelings?

"Bella." He whispered and leaned in closer. I leaned in too. I looked at his perfect bow shaped lips and wanted to kiss them. Our lips were so close now and my I was trembling inside. Our lips were nearly touching.

"Bella, Eddie." Emmett's booming voice pierced the silence. We jumped back from each other.

"Hi Emmett," Edward said, glaring at his brother. "What you doing here?"

"Well Alice and Jasper started getting very excited and Alice slipped out that you guys were in the forest so I decided to see what you guys were up to." He grinned.

"Emmett." Rosalie yelled. She emerged from the trees. "Emmett, Alice is angry with you. She said you ruined something. Hi Bella." She hugged me.

"Hey Rosalie." I grinned back at her.

"Sorry about what happened. Not even Alice didn't see it or she would have warned you." She said. I nodded.

"He feels bad about it you know." She said softly. "He yelled at Vanita as soon as you left." I nodded again.

"Thanks Rosalie." I tried to smile. She pulled Emmett away and they ran off into the trees.

"You coming?" Edward asked. I nodded and followed Rosalie and Emmett.

He walked me to my room.

"You should talk to your dad."

"Thank you Edward, for everything." We smiled at each other.

"Well, bye." He hugged me.

_Yeah bye._ He pulled back and before I knew it, I kissed his cheek. Edward laughed nervously then ran off.

Crap! I think I just ruined that relationship. I flopped on my bed. Edward and I almost kissed today. I closed my eyes, imagining what would happen if Emmett came a minute later.

**Hope you enjoyed that. It just shows how evil Vanita really is and the start of Edward and Bella's relationship.**

**Reviews make my world go round.**

**D.**


	7. Kiss and Make Up

**Hey guys. Ok ok….before you guys hit me please know that I slept in agony for the last weeks because I hadn't updated, my dad didn't let me on the internet. Also it's been a little hectic at home.**

**DISCLAIMER: Twilight is owned by the brilliant Stephenie Meyer, I wish I was her. Sigh, to own Edward Cullen would be heaven on Earth. Oh well.**

**Chapter 7:Kiss and Make Up.**

**Aro's Pov**

I was sitting with my brothers, supposedly discussing business, but now I am not so sure. For one, they are not letting me touch them to get their thoughts, which means they are thinking about one thing, Bella. What I did to her was horrible, I am her father and should treat her better, she is the only thing I have that gives me happiness.

But the thing is, I didn't want to say those things, it was like someone had taken over my body, like my mouth was disconnected to my brain. Can that happen to a vampire? I can't believe I hit my child, what kind of father am I? I shouldn't have called her the monster, I am.

"Aro," my brother Caius interrupted, this was the first attempt they made to speak to me, "you should apologise to Bella, I know you guys and you're both too stubborn to make the first move." Caius was right, he usually was. Bella inherited not only my stubbornness, but her mother's as well. I sighed; Bella would probably slam the door in my face.

Marcus chuckled.

"What's so funny Marcus?" I asked, Marcus didn't laugh. Not since Didyme died.

"Your daughter, dear brother," Marcus laughed, "she wouldn't believe me when I told her but evidence has arrived."

"What evidence?" I asked confused. When did Marcus stop making sense?

"That your daughter is completely and irrevocably in love with Edward Cullen. Their love is so strong, I haven't seen anything like it since, well since Caius and Athenodora, you and Sulpicia and Didyme," he winced at her name, poor man, "and I"

My daughter, my little girl, was in love? With Edward Cullen, I mean poor guy has been alone for a century, but my daughter, my princess, my little Isabella? Stupid fate.

I guess she wasn't my little girl anymore, I mean she is seventeen and has looked that way for ten years but it pains me that I can't watch her sleep anymore, that she doesn't say "I love you daddy," in the middle of the night. I know nothing of my daughter, I used to know everything but since I married Vanita, nothing. Was her favourite colour still blue? Did she still want to go to a public school, go to college? I didn't know and now my daughter was in love. Last time Heidi told me, Bella didn't want a mate, could Edward Cullen change that?

_Flashback_

_Bella was only one year old but looked five. Heidi had just taken her on her first shopping trip and Bella had complained for two weeks beforehand. She hated shopping._

"_Daddy," she exclaimed and ran to me. She hugged me tight. I picked her up so she was eye level with me. She was so light. _

"_Daddy please don't make me go shopping again, Heidi made me try on everything." She said and made the face. Her brown chocolate eyes went wide and her lips pouted. _

"_No promises sweetheart." I said and spun her around in the air, she squealed and laughed. I hugged her against my chest. She was warm against my frozen skin._

"_I love you sweetheart," I whispered._

"_I love you to daddy; I'm never going to get a mate because I love you more than anything in the supernatural world. I'm never going to leave you." She whispered and I laughed because one day she would fall in love, but I knew she would never leave me. She was my little girl._

_Flashback Ended_

I once thought what Bella did sixteen years ago, but then I met her mother and my outlook on life changed. But then I lost her, I don't want my daughter to go through the same heartache I went through. Looking after Bella was the only thing that kept me sane.

I would have to talk to young Edward about his feelings for Bella. Wait a second, Edward can read everything I am thinking.

_Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, you ever, ever, ever hurt my baby girl and I hunt you down, get Jane to torture you to within an inch of your life, personally rip you into a million pieces and burn you. Then I will spit on your ashes. Got it!_

A chuckle let me know he heard. This wouldn't be the last he heard from me concerning this.

**Bella's Pov**

Edward had left me for five minutes and I was already freaking out. Who am I kidding; I can't go up to him. He was the Volturi leader for Volturi's sake. But Edward was right, I had to apologise, father may have hit me but I had no right to say those things. I felt pain rush through me as I remembered the hate in my father's eyes; I had never seen that before. Never.

I sighed and walked out of my room. I walked very, very slowly to my father's study. I think a turtle could walk faster than me. I waited outside the door then knocked softly and slowly on the wood. He opened it and motioned for me to walk inside. Uncle Caius and Uncle Marcus were both sitting, trying to look as if they didn't care. I shot them a look. I tried not to make eye contact with my father, to see the hate in his eyes again would be horrible.

"Bella look at me." He said and I looked into his topaz eyes. I saw sadness, confusion love and regret? Did he regret having me? But as I looked into his eyes to see a glimmer of hate like I did before, I found that there was none there; maybe he would forgive me for what I did? Dad hugged me while catching me off guard.

_I'm so sorry sweetheart; I didn't mean any of the things I said or to hit you. I can't believe I hit you my darling daughter, please forgive me, I didn't want to do those things to you._

_I'm sorry too dad, I mean I shouldn't have blamed you for what happened to mother's book and I was wrong to say those things._

_I'm sorry about her book. I'll buy you a new one I promise._

_No, no. don't worry about it, I don't want a new one._

"Hey," my dad said, speaking out to his brothers. "Why don't we play soccer?"

That was a surprise. We used to play soccer every stormy day until dad married Vanita.

"Sure Aro, for all times sake, we do leave in two days time and Alice Cullen says there's a storm tomorrow." Uncle Caius said.

"Sounds like fun brother. Same teams?" Uncle Marcus asked. The usual teams were Father and I against Uncle Caius and Uncle Marcus while Aunt Athenodora was referee.

"Actually, I think the Cullen's should join us." dad said and my uncles nodded heads in agreement.

"Oh, yeah and Bellsie can show young Edward how she rules the field." Uncle Caius said.

I looked at my uncles in horror. What in the world was THAT meant to mean?

"I think you and Edward has feelings for each other, actually I know you do." Uncle Marcus said.

Was it that obvious? I glared at my uncles.

"I'll ask Alice." I said cooly and left.

I ran to Alice's room, in which she shared with Jasper. Please don't let me walk in on anything. I knocked on the door. Alice opened it. I looked into the room, Rose smiled warmly at me but I knew they knew something.

"Were all going, at least I think, you should ask Edward though, his future is a little foggy." She smiled widely. Then she shut the door in my face. Alice is so weird.

I didn't know where Edward was. Couldn't Alice equip me with that information at least? I had yet to figure out the mystery of Alice.

I wondered aimlessly around the castle until I heard the piano in the music room. I knew instantly who was playing. No one could ever play as beautifully as Edward Cullen.

I ran and leant against the frame of the door. He was playing anew piece that I haven't heard before. It made my dead heart melt. His fingers slowly finished the beautiful melody. I clapped and he looked up surprised.

"What you doing here?" he asked. I looked at him weirdly.

"I live here?" I said, making it sound like a question. Changing the subject I asked, "Whats the piece called?"

He looked at me directly in the eyes. He came closer until he was standing in front of me. He was avoiding my question, I think. My breathing hitched because he was so close, our faces inches apart. I could feel his warm breath on my face. I relished in it. His velvet hands cupped my face and he leant closer still.

"Bella's lullaby." He whispered. Then his lips touched mine. He was kissing me! Me, Isabella Volturi! And you know what, I was enjoying every second of it. He was too. Our kiss lasted and was passionate. I won't lie, there were no fireworks behind my closed eyelids or anything, but it was the single most perfect moment in my existence.

"Eww." Edward and I broke apart to see Emmett. I glared at him for ruining it.

"What do you want?" I was clearly pissed off.

"You and Eddie? You're kissing? Eww."

I rolled my eyes and looked to see a half annoyed, half amused Edward.

"Get lost Emmett. He said simply. Emmett rolled his eyes and trudged off.

"Now, according to Emmett, we are playing soccer with you guys." Edward said, his dazzling smile, well, dazzling me.

"Yeah, I get to show you my supposedly famed soccer skills." I smiled back.

He gazed into my eyes and I saw the raw emotion in his eyes. I felt giddy in his golden gaze.

"Edward," I breathed.

"Yeah."

"Kiss me?"

He kissed my lips again, passionately. His tongue traced my bottom lip and our tongues danced a fierce tango. I never wanted this to end.

**Ok, I know, soppy ending. I was desperate to get this chapter out.**

**Reviews…..I never want them to end.**

**Until then.**

**D.**


	8. Let the Games Begin

**Hi, everyone!! Thanks for everyone who reviewed! So sorry about not updating, it's just I am writing two other stories with my friends and it takes a long time.**

**Here are the titles and summaries if you want to check them out:**

**A Catholic Love (Twilight)**

**Bella is the new teacher at St Judes, an all boys school in New York. She falls in ****love**** with Edward, ****a**** hot teacher, what happens when she finds out he's ****a**** Christian Brother? Based on how my Italian teacher met her husband. Co-written by Rose-Hale15.**

**Rule 1: Don't Fall in Love with a Malfoy (Harry Potter)**

**Rose Weasley never payed attention to Scorpius Malfoy, what happens when she starts to work with him for Prefect duty? Will they ****fall**** in ****love**** or will their families past prejudice keep them apart?**

**The second chapter will be up soon for Rule 1: Don't Fall in Love with a Malfoy; I am just waiting for my friend to email it back to me instead of reading Buffy Fanfics.**

**Also I would like to apologise for the bad kissing scene in the last chapter. I've never kissed anyone so I just take what I read in books.**

**Anyway…..enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer own Twilight!**

**Chapter 8: Let the games begin.**

**Bella's Pov.**

We were late, my dad would have a fit but it was worth it. Edward's lips on mine and my fingers in his soft bronze hair was heaven on earth. I had just finished getting dressed and was running to the clearing where we usually play in. I was excited. Vanita hates us playing; I personally think she hates anything that makes anyone, beside herself, the least bit happy.

As I arrived at the clearing, I saw that everyone was already there, including Edward. God, here come the questions, three, two, one...

"Bella, where were you?"**(A/N: Lol, I did that today with my friend after we didn't meet her at her locker. It was hilarious!)** My father asked, clearly knowing the answer. God, why do I have no privacy? Wait because you're the daughter of Aro, leader of the Volturi, that's why.

"I was reading," I lied. Nobody looked like they believed it and Edward winked at me.

The teams for soccer would be:

Team 1 Team 2

Aro Marcus

Caius Bella

Edward Emmett

Carlisle Rosalie

Alice Jasper

It was a little fair. But, they got the mind reader and the psychic. Oh well, at least Edward couldn't read my mind and I'll have to use sudden movements to keep Alice at bay.

Esme` and Aunt Athenodora would judge so we would play fair.

**(A/N: I'm not that good with the rules of soccer, I'm going to get my brother to read this hopefully. Soccer is the sport I understand the most though, just bear with me.)**

Team 1 won the coin toss, well Alice did it which wasn't fair but whatever. They kicked off and I raced for the ball. I was playing centre forward. I raced toward dad, who was in currant possession of the ball. Jasper was on him as defender, and managed to get the ball, he passed it to Rosalie, who was midfielder, who passed it to me. I ran towards the goals, Edward was on me, I ran as fast as I could, he was fast too, but he had nothing on my moves. I quickly passed it to Uncle Marcus, who was to my right. This confused Edward for a moment, but then Alice was on him. He suddenly passed it back to me and we raced towards Carlisle who was their goalie. I was one on one with Carlisle; I faked left, then right and booted the ball in the top left corner of the net. I heard cheers from my team. I pumped my fist in the air and turned to Edward. I smiled smugly at him.

The Cullen's were very good at Soccer, Edward scored a goal twenty minutes into the game, so did Uncle Caius.

Uncle Marcus scored a goal as well as Jasper. It was very hard for us to get goals. Emmett was a good goalie but he was cocky. Rose was really good at holding onto the ball.

I missed this game; I missed playing and not worrying about anything. No Vanita to ruin everything. During the game, I felt closer to my dad that I have in nine years. Ever since Vanita came, we couldn't enjoy ourselves like we used to. I wasn't the only girl in my dad's life anymore. I had to share him, and sharing isn't something that Vanita was good at or wanted to do. We also had so many secrets; I didn't understand why my dad didn't see through her charade. It was so obviously fake.

At the end of the ninety minutes, the score was Team 1: 2 Team 2: 3. We won!

I smiled in satisfaction; we only got yellow carded twice by Rosalie, who had a bad temper, we were right to have Emmett in goals because he only got carded once. Imagine if he was on the field, we would have gotten a red five minutes into the game.

Our team was celebrating. Emmett was kissing Rosalie passionately, Jasper was smiling smugly at his wife and Uncle Marcus was teasing dad and Uncle Caius.

Esme`, Aunt Athenodora and Carlisle were talking; I don't think Carlisle really cared whether he lost or won. He was a fantastic goalie.

I felt two strong arms around my waist. I panicked.

_Edward, what are you doing?_ I asked.

_Don't worry love, they all know anyway. You played a fantastic game._ He said.

_You did too. So if everyone knows, can I do this?_ I asked and turned around. I put my lips on his and kissed him passionately. I could definitely get used to this.

Someone whistled behind us and we broke apart to see everyone looking at us. Not that I cared. They all looked happy, and so was I. This was my family. And nothing could change that.

Suddenly everyone's attention was directed to the forest. Edward growled softly under his breath.

Out of the trees came Vanita, a seriously pissed off expression on her face. What did she want? Why does she ruin everything?

"Aro, what did I tell you about playing soccer, your meant to punish your daughter, she was a downright bitch." Edward hissed at her. Vanita glared at him.

"You are my mate Aro, you are going away tomorrow and I want to say goodbye. She tried to look seductive, but I felt like I was going to throw up. Dad couldn't fall for this could he?

"Of course, my sweet." He said and walked towards her. They ran into the trees without saying goodbye. I slumped to my knees. What kind of spell did she have on him? Was sex more important to him than me, his own daughter?

Uncle Marcus exclaimed in disgust. Aunt Athenodora came up to me and knelt down beside me. She hugged me. She was my only mother figure I had. Why did Vanita ruin every moment where I am truly happy?

Aunt Dora got me onto my feet and Edward wrapped me into his arms. I felt relaxed when I was in his arms.

"Okay, who's up for another game?" I asked. Everyone looked at me like I was crazy.

"Who cares about Vanita, she won't ruin the rest of our last day together." I explained. We had to rearrange the teams and Esme` offered to play in for dad.

Edward looked me in the eyes. "Are you sure?" he asked.

I nodded and kissed his lips. Then we flipped the coin and the game started.

**So how did you like that? It was short but necessary. It's starting to get interesting.**

**Please review. I know many people have this story on story alert and favourite story. I need reviews or I'll work in my other stories, depends on which ones get the most reviews.**

**D.**


	9. Why Goodbye?

**Hey thanks to everyone who has reviewed, each one was treasured. I realize that I have been dropping the standards on my story and I would appreciate if anyone can tell me what is wrong with my story so I can improve as a writer. Also if anyone can give me any tips for humorous situations and small plots for after this wave of drama has ended it would be greatly appreciated.**

**My favourite review: (though I loved them all)**

**BerryEbilBunny  
Someone needs to seriously flip Vanita the bird namely Emmett or Bella!**

**That made me laugh!**

**DISLAIMER: I do not live in America or have the initials S.M. So what makes you think that I own Twilight?**

**Chapter 9: Why Goodbye?**

**Bella Pov**

I have been dreading this day; I just couldn't believe he was leaving me.

Aunt Dora, Heidi and Gianna had left early this morning, they were heading to England to protect Gianna from Vanita, we didn't want her to become Vanita's snack.

It was only me left here with Vanita, all the guard with powers or strength were going to Australia, and I was left here to keep my step mum 'company'. It was kind of depressing, knowing I would not be able to do anything I wanted until dad came back, and who knew when that was going to be?

But I knew it was my job as heir to the Volturi, or else I would go with the Cullens, who were heading back to America. I wish I could go with them, I felt my heart rip at the thought of being without Edward, for he has kept me sane for the past month.

Ahh, Edward, I knew I loved him, but I didn't know how he felt, should I toughen up and tell him, or should I wait like a damsel in distress? Heidi would say toughen up and tell him, but Alice said wait, the time will come. I have never been good at waiting.

My dad came into my room; I was sitting on my bed, knees up to my chest. He came over and sat beside me.

"I'm going to miss you Bella. Every minute I am gone." He said. I nodded. I felt numb, like I couldn't move, even if I wanted to. I had come back from playing last night and went straight into this position. Dad looked awkwardly around the room; he was never good at saying goodbyes, which was sort of ironic, since he is always leaving.

"This is the Volturi crest; I got it specially made so that everyone knows that you are the heir to the Volturi." He held out a bracelet that had the same crest that dad and my uncles wore, but except of it being gold, it was white gold to match my mother's necklace.

"We have to go now and so do the Cullens, do you want to say goodbye?" he asked and I forced myself off my bed. I put my bracelet on and followed my father into the throne room. There lined up were the guard, minus Jane and Alec, who were already in Australia, and Heidi.

I went up to each of them and kissed them on both cheeks, and then I got to Felix, who I hugged.

_Be careful Felix; don't do anything rash, Gianna would want you home in one piece. Look after daddy and my uncles for me. _I made him swear.

_Of course Bella. You be safe and keep away from Vanita as long as possible._

Demitri was next in line. He kissed the top of my head.

_It will be alright Bella._ I nodded. These two men were the closest things I have to brothers. I didn't want to lose them, I couldn't.

I hugged the Cullens next. Each one promising that if I need them, they will come and get me. They were like my family too now. I tried to smile, despite wanting to cry and went into Edward's strong arms. He kissed the top of my head and I shut him out of my head. I was going to say it, but if I did, I wouldn't let him go.

"Bella, don't shut me out, please." He begged.

"I know what you're going to say and if you say it, I will not have enough strength to let you go." I whispered. He sighed and I hugged him tighter. He kissed the top of my head again and I looked up, into those gold eyes that held so much emotion, so much love. I kissed his lips, passionately, portraying those feelings that I dared not to put into words. He kissed me back, returning them. Someone cleared their throat. We broke apart and if I was still able to, I would blush. Edward kissed my hand and the Cullens left. My heart with them.

I turned to Uncle Caius. He kissed both my cheeks and hugged me tightly.

_Be safe Bells, and don't do anything rash, please. _He begged.

_I promise, you look after yourself, please, and make sure you three come home._ He nodded and I went to Uncle Marcus.

_Take care Kiddo. Keep that temper under control. _I laughed, remembering one time that daddy left and I blew my top. They will never let me forget it.

I went to daddy next and he held me tight.

_I love you daddy._

_I love you too, my Isabella._

_Come home, please. At the end of all this, just please come home. _I begged.

_Of course, my sweetheart._

He kissed my forehead, and hugged me tightly. I sobbed. He wasn't even gone and I missed him.

Vanita's heels were the next thing we heard. Dad and I looked over to where she emerged. She barely looked at the other guards, pushed me aside and kissed my father. No kissed is the wrong word, they looked like they were eating each other's face off. I turned to my uncles and pulled a face of disgust. Both of them nodded in agreement. This was disgusting. They broke apart. Finally. Then they left. Just like that.

It was only me and Vanita. Volturi's sake, it was my own personal hell.

Suddenly she grabbed me by the arm and ran. I tried to pull her off but her being a human blood drinker made her stronger than I was. She was heading for the dungeons. Especially made to hold the strongest of Vampires. No. she couldn't leave me in here.

She threw me into one of the cells and shut the door.

"It's only you and me, Isabella." She laughed evilly.

Oh boy!

**Okay now the next step is to press the green button below.**

**Review!**

**D.**


	10. Saving Bella

**Hey guys!! Thanks for the amazing response for the last chapter!!! I loved all reviews! We are nearly at 100 reviews. Let's see if we can do it before I update the next chapter!**

**I have had the privilege to see New Moon and thought it was way better than Twilight.**

**Anyway enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight. I have however; put it on my wish list but Santa said no!**

**Chapter 10: Saving Bella**

**Bella Pov**

I had tried absolutely everything to get out of this cell. But it was no use; it was designed so that vampires stronger than Felix and faster than Edward cannot get out.

I needed to hunt too… I had purposely decided not to hunt while the others hadn't left to spend the most time with them. Big mistake now.

I heard footsteps coming closer, as well as the whimper of a girl. This couldn't be good at all, and it had Vanita written all over it. She opened the door and I charged at it, making an attempt to escape. She easily stopped me, sending me to crash hard against the wall. The sound was like thunder.

"Dear Isabella, why do you try futile attempts to escape? You're a week animal drinker… pathetic like your father and the beloved Cullens," she spat out the name with despite, hate. "You are in the way Bella, join me and be powerful, be a real vampire." She threw a scared dark haired girl into the cell, "you will give in eventually, I always get my way!"

The girl whimpered in the corner as Vanita slammed the door and walked away. I got a god look at the girl; she had brown frizzy, wavy hair that went just past her shoulders. Brown eyes and red cheeks. She looked no older than fifteen. Her blood sang to me, which was unusual. I never liked human blood. La Tua Cantante, my dad always said, but I won't hurt her. Over my dead ashes.

"Non ti preoccuparsi, tutto e` bene." I said in Italian. **(A/N: I'm not that good at Italian but I'm trying to make sure it's correct, this means **_**don't worry, everything is alright**_**.) **

She didn't say anything in return, "Come ti chiami?" I asked **(what's your name?)**

She seemed to realize what I said and replied in a shaky voice, "Daniela, e tu?" **(Daniela and you) **

"Isabella, ma preferisco Bella." **(Isabella, but I prefer Bella) **She nodded. I noticed that she had a slight accent, not Italian and made me think that maybe Italian wasn't her first language. "Parli Inglese?" I asked. **(Do you speak English?) **

She nodded again. "How old are you?" I asked. She hesitated before replying quietly.

"Fourteen."

"Where are you from?" I asked, she was definitely not Italian and she didn't have an American accent. I couldn't place her accent, it was so subtle.

"Australia." She said. Well wasn't that a coincidence. Why was she here in Italy then? Vanita cannot run that fast.

"Tell me about yourself?" I asked, finding that with each breath my bloodlust became worse. She smelt so good. Like Peaches and Lily's. The blood wet with every heartbeat. Venom filled my mouth. The monster inside me growled.

_NO!_ I could not lose control. This girl has a life ahead of her. I would not be the person to take that away from her. I stopped breathing.

Daniela shivered. She debated answering my question and hesitantly opened her mouth.

"I'm on a family vacation to Italy, we had just arrived in Florence, and we were at the Galleria dell'Accademia, looking at the Statue of David. Then that woman, she grabbed me and before I could scream I was flying, and then I ended up here." I nodded, signalling for her to continue. She sighed and continued, "I like to read any romance novels. I like Pride and Prejudice, though I didn't really understand all the meanings behind it. I'm going to study Romeo and Juliet in my next year of schooling, I cannot wait. I have four best friends at school, Steph, Em, Stace and Jo. They are all different. Steph is the gorgeous one; she knows everyone and has an amazing voice. She loves drama. Em is loud; she has a great love of music and can obsess over anything, from Buffy to Gossip Girl. Stace is the calm one, keeping us together. She is always nice to everyone and has an air around her that makes anyone like her. Jo is the sporty one; she doesn't take anyone's crap. We all stick up for each other, we all read books and we sometimes act like sisters. So yeah." Daniela took a deep, ragged breathe and a tear fell down her cheek.

We sat in silence and eventually Daniela's ragged breathing calmed down. I curled my knees to my chest. I needed help. I needed Edward.

_Edward, I need you._

**Two Weeks Later**

**Edward's Pov**

So I was back in America, after a month in Italy. We were able to pull that off because we just moved to Fork's Washington, a small town that was hardly ever sunny.

I hated it here. It has been two weeks of pure Hell. All the girls were after me and I wish I was with Bella. I loved her and I didn't tell her. I knew that if I told her, I wouldn't be able to let her go. I had to though; it was her duty to stay there. I tried to call her, but she didn't pick up her cell phone, I figured she was out hunting but no one can get to her. I was worried. Alice kept getting visions of Bella reading, safe, not in any harm, but I wasn't sure. It has been two weeks and I was on edge. Why couldn't I get in touch with her?

We were currently sitting in Fork high's cafeteria. The food in front of us stank and it's not like we could eat it. Oh couldn't the day be over yet? My fingers were itching to play Bella's Lullaby.

Suddenly my phone in my pocket buzzed and the calming tune of Debussy's Clair de Lune filled the air. Everyone went quiet, I really hated being the new kids because the other's watch you so closely. I picked it up and noticed an unknown number.

"Hello?" I asked. Who possibly could be ringing me now? It was the middle of the day.

"Edward. It's Heidi!" I recognized the voice immediately.

"What is the matter? Is everything okay?" _Please don't let it be about Bella. _I begged silently. But them why would she be ringing me?

"Have you been able to get in touch with Bella? None of us can get a hold of her and even the line in the castle isn't picking up!" she sounded desperate. Panic rose in my chest. My voice shook.

"None of us can get through either!" Bella was in danger. I could feel it!

"You have to see what's going on. We can't, Gianna is in the middle of her transformation, and she will be no good as a newborn."

"I... I … okay, I'm on the next flight."

"Okay." Heidi said and we closed our phones. I looked around at my siblings; their thoughts were in a fury of worry. Was Bella alright? Suddenly Alice got a vision.

_Bella was in a room, a dungeon, with a teenage girl. She didn't dare breathe. _

"_Daniela," she said, "My friends will come, you will be safe, no one will hurt you, I promise." The girl nodded._

"_What are you?" the girl- Daniela asked. Bella took in a deep breath. The monster inside her screamed for the girl's blood._

"_I'm a Vampire."_

I stared at Alice in shock.

"Vanita has her locked up in the dungeon with her singer." Alice explained to the others.

_That's sick._ Rosalie thought.

"I have to go." I said. We were wasting time. Every moment that passed could be torture for Bella, or maybe her final moments. Alice shook her head.

"Not alone. Carlisle you and I will go. I'll call him."

"Bella's like a sister to me too." Emmett yelled. "I'm coming." Jasper nodded.

_What if you need back up?_ I shook my head at Jasper. He had experience in fighting but it will not come to that.

"No Emmett. Vanita will feel threatened. We want to come out alive." Alice said; her voice was not her usual chipper tone. He pouted.

"Fine, flip the bird at Vanita for me." He told Alice who rolled her eyes. We were wasting time.

_Go already, get Carlisle and bring her home._ Rosalie's sense of reason came through. Bella and her were already sisters; she was concerned like the rest of us. I nodded to my sister.

_I'll get things ready for Bella here. _I was suddenly grateful for my sister.

Alice and I made our way to the Reception. I made up a bull lie that Alice and I had an appointment for checkups at the hospital and soon enough we were in my Volvo speeding to the hospital.

We ran into the hospital as fast as we could while remaining inconspicuous.

"Carlisle Cullen please." Alice said. The receptionist slowly looked up and said,

"He's busy."

I growled. This insolent human was keeping me from my Bella.

"It's an emergency." I was ready to rip this girl's head off. Then Carlisle came out to meet us, he probably heard us.

"Alice, Edward, What's going on?" he said.

"It's Bella."

~*~

It didn't take long to explain to Carlisle why we needed to go back to Volterra. Alice made some calls and we were on our way to Florence. I couldn't believe what Vanita was doing to Bella. How could Aro stay with someone that horrible?

Because of the short notice booking of this flight, we were separated, but only by a few rows thankfully. However, I was sitting next to the most annoying girl possible, and a sweet old lady. Alice was sitting next to a slobbering teenage boy and a fat middle aged man and Carlisle was sitting next to two ladies in their thirties. It was going to be a long flight.

"So like… I'm going to like Florence to like become a model" the girl, Molly said. She was a fake blond, wearing a top as a dress and wore lots of makeup. Who even lets these people on flights? "So like why you are going to Florence?" she asked and batted her heavily made up eyelashes at me.

"I am going to see my girlfriend." I said curtly. She got the message and stayed quiet. The old lady next to me said, "Oh young love." and rambled into a story about when she met her late husband. I wasn't really interested but I nodded at all the right places. She wasn't that bad. Better than Molly anyway.

We soon landed in Florence and we waited for a hire car. Alice wanted to steal a car but Carlisle didn't want that on his conscience.

We sped to Volterra, (I was at the wheel) and pulled up outside the palace, thankfully it wasn't a sunny day. We walked into the foyer. It seemed so cold, so empty.

"Vanita!" Carlisle called. We heard footsteps come closer and I could hear Vanita's voice.

_Why are they here? Who told them?_

She came into view and I growled, "Where is Bella." she opened her mouth to say something then Alice voice filled my head.

_She's going to say hunting, but the dungeons are in the bottom floor. You and I will go._

I nodded and we were off. I ran fast and felt Alice behind me. I looked around at the empty cells, then I heard a girls thoughts.

_She looks hungry. So weak. Will she survive?_ I followed the voice until I saw my Bella and the teenage girl from Alice's vision- Daniela, sitting as far away from each other. Alice opened the door and grabbed Daniela. She was going to take her back to her family, who were still in Florence and would meet us at the airport. I looked at Bella. Her eyes were black. She was slumped against the wall, looking fragile, weak. It broke my dead heart to see her like that. I walked over to her.

"Edward," she said, "You came!" I laughed.

"Of course I came my Bella, I Love you!"

**There you go! He said it!**

**Review!!!! Please!!!**

**D.**


	11. Welcome Home Love

**I AM BACK!!!! Sorry I know I have been MIA and you probably are all in the midst of filling out Missing Persons reports and probably want to come to Australia bearing pitchforks, but I have good reasons for why I haven't been updating.**

**WRITERS BLOCK!! I know everyone uses that excuse, but I had a very serious case, where I would have so many ideas in my head but as soon as I write them down I am disappointed and depressed.**

**YEAR NINE!! I have started year nine and from the word GO have had nonstop work!**

**DUKE OF EDINBURGH AWARD!! Part of being in year nine at my school is to participate in the Duke of Ed program. I have spent the last month having to do an extra three hours of activity out of school and then have to fit my homework around it.**

**PARAMORE CAME TO AUSTRALIA AND MY PARENTS DIDN'T LET ME GO!!!!! My friend went so I was really angry at my parents who don't understand my need for freedom and my love for music.**

**More of my family members died, so yeah I have been pretty sad lately.**

**I have two more story ideas and I have been trying to write them out, but I don't know if I will put them on the net yet.**

**Soo… yeah, thanks to those who kept reviewing anyway, we passed 100 reviews so WHOO HOO!! You guys rock! Anyway yeah so this is the longest Authors note you will ever get from me so yeah…**

**DISCLAIMER: Uh Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer, and I am not her so… yeah I don't own it.**

_Previously on TTOSM:_ Edward Pov

_I nodded and we were off. I ran fast and felt Alice behind me. I looked around at the empty cells, then I heard a girls thoughts._

She looks hungry. So weak. Will she survive?_ I followed the voice until I saw my Bella and the teenage girl from Alice's vision- Daniela, sitting as far away from each other. Alice opened the door and grabbed Daniela. She was going to take her back to her family, who were still in Florence and would meet us at the airport. I looked at Bella. Her eyes were black. She was slumped against the wall, looking fragile, weak. It broke my dead heart to see her like that. I walked over to her._

"_Edward," she said, "You came!" I laughed._

"_Of course I came my Bella, I Love you!"_

**Chapter 11: Welcome Home Love**

**Bella Pov**

I held onto Edward tight. _I Love you! _The words rang in my ears. I felt so week, but those words made me stronger. I turned to my angel, my saviour. I looked into his liquid topaz eyes and I knew there was nothing else I wanted.

"I Love you too." I whispered. Edward smiled and I felt so happy, not even Vanita could ruin this moment for me. I closed my eyes and heard footsteps, Vanita's footsteps. Big surprise there.

"Get away from her. You are not welcome here." Edward growled at Vanita's shrieks.

"No you get away from here you… you monster." He let go of me and grabbed Vanita by the throat. He swung her around and smashed her into the wall, grabbed me and then closed the door and locked it, so Vanita could not come out.

She hissed and Edward growled back, I had never seen this side of Edward and if I was Vanita, I would be scared stiff. He 1ooked like… well a vampire.

He turned to me and whispered, "Are you alright." Love and concern were laced into his velvety voice.

I nodded. I grabbed his hand and opened my mind. _Thank you!_

He kissed my forehead in response.

We met Carlisle in my room; he had a duffle bag in his hand. We ran to my wardrobe and I picked put a couple of jeans and tee shirts, knowing that Alice will be willing to shop for me anyway. Then I pulled up my floor board. I grabbed everything, my mother's photo's, my phone, my Debussy CD, the remains of my mother's books, my I pod and other birthday presents, my pearl necklace, as I already had my mother's one on and my car keys. I didn't have to worry about my spare key or my car because Heidi had the key and my car was locked up in a secret garage, somewhere where Vanita can't find it.

I then ran around my room, picking up pictures of my dad and I that I was allowed to keep in sight. I also grabbed a couple of thousands of dollars from my family vault in my dad's study. I wasn't going to let the Cullen's pay for everything. I zipped up my bag and followed Carlisle and Edward to the rental car. I put my bag in the boot and we drove to Florence, we stopped only once so I could quickly drain a couple of deer.

~*~

Alice was waiting for us at the airport. She had reunited Daniela with her family and they were on their way to Australia, far away from Vanita. She had also booked us tickets on the next flight. She had managed to put us all together, which was fantastic.

Despite being on the plane, I still didn't feel safe, Vanita was stronger than they knew, she was up to something and I had a feeling she wasn't alone in her plans. I needed to know her plans; people could be hurt, us and humans. Vanita doesn't give a shit about humans, not even innocent ones, like Daniela. If people got hurt it would be my fault, I am the heir to the Volturi; it is my job to protect humans and vampires alike.

Edward wrapped his arm around me as soon as he could take his seat belt off. I never wanted to be out of Edward's arms. He came back to Volterra because he loved me, and I knew that I loved him. Uncle Marcus once told me why he never re married after Aunt Didyme, he said that vampires only mate once, for life. I realised that even though my mum was my dad's mate, he wasn't strong like Uncle Marcus. He wanted someone to care for him, for me. He didn't realise that I didn't need Vanita. I had him; my uncles; my Aunt Dora, who was my mother figure; Heidi and Jane, my sisters in every way but blood; Felix, Demetri and Alec, my brothers, my protectors; Chelsea, my best friend and sort of unofficial counsellor; Afton, Corin and Santiago, my teachers, my friends. I didn't need Vanita, my father didn't need Vanita.

We also had the Cullen's, the Denali's, the Amazons, the Irish and they Egyptians. Plus all the European and American nomads. We were the Volturi, and if Vanita wants a fight, we will fight.

"What are you thinking about Love?" Edward's velvet voice tickled my ear.

I turned and looked at my love in the eyes and opened my mind. _How lucky I am to have you. _

He chuckled. _More like the other way around._

I didn't even realise that we were leaning towards each other until I could feel his sweet breath on my face. I closed the gap between us. His lips on mine made me forget everything. My name, the plane, Vanita. All that mattered was me and him, our lips together, two people who are soul mates, that Edward was my mate forever.

Edward never let me go, that whole plane ride. If I wasn't kissing him, we were talking about his home in Forks, or just staring at each other. We landed in Port Angeles and we went through customs. It was weird; I had never left Volterra before. It was weird seeing different people, humans of so many kinds, just living their lives, oblivious to the supernatural world. But I admired one thing about humans; they lived passionately, unlike vampires, who were advanced so we could think and feel together, humans sometimes let their emotions get the better of them. Sometimes that was good, sometimes bad.

The customs line was long, so Carlisle 'dazzled' a lady to let us through more quickly. As we went through, Edward growled softly. I gave him a questioning look and he answered lowly,

"Human minds." I couldn't help but giggle. My Edward was jealous.

We walked out the doors and there waited were the rest of the Cullens waiting. Jasper in front, when he saw Alice he smiled in relief and she jumped into his arms. Esme` and Carlisle were also embraced and I was attacked by an excited Emmett, followed by Rosalie.

Emmett pulled me into a bone crushing hug that would have killed me if I was human. Rose hugged me tightly and growled into my ear.

"Don't you dare scare us again." I promised I wouldn't and then was attacked by Esme` who fussed over me and pulled into a hug by Jasper. We then pulled into Edward's Volvo and Carlisle's Mercedes. We past a 'Welcome to Forks' sign and I looked around to see lush green woods, perfect for hunting. I wondered what animals I could hunt here.

We soon pulled up into a long driveway. With my vampiric sight, I saw a big white Victorian style house that had been restored. I couldn't stop a wondrous gasp at what I saw. The entire west side was made of glass and it was three stories. I knew Esme` was into architecture and designing, but this was amazing!

We parked outside the house and I tried to grab my things but Edward and Jasper bet me to it. I turned to Esme`.

"This is amazing" I gushed, "and don't you dare try to be modest, it looks absolutely divine." She looked like if she was human she would blush.

"Thank you dear." The other Cullens walked into the house and I followed. I felt Edward's arms around my waist and his lips near my ear.

"Welcome Home Love"

**Ok… so show me how much you missed me by reviewing.**

**Love ya guys**

**D.**


	12. What's the Story?

**Hey guys, thank you for the reviews and the patience. I know I said I was back but life threw me another curve ball. **

**Oh also, I made outfits for my stories on Polyvore and links are on my profile. I have three for this story, but one is for chapter them out.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight!**

**Chapter 12: What's the Story?**

**Bella Pov**

The Cullen's house was beautiful. It was a place where our kind could be free to be ourselves, without interruption from humans. Surrounded by dense green forest, it was a paradise for vampires like myself and the Cullens; I could see why they liked to live here.

After they let me settle down after they rescued me, the Cullens and I went hunting. Vanita had starved me so much and with the strain of my singer, I was very thirsty. After I drained many deer, I felt myself gain control and went to look for Edward. I loved to watch him hunt. There was something about watching him hunt, the way he looked like a predator, the way he perfectly took down his prey. I made sure not to get to close. It is dangerous to be too close to a vampire hunting. Our animalistic and possessive side takes over and that can be dangerous for anyone, even someone as important to someone as a mate.

Suddenly Edward's golden gaze locked on mine as I registered a twig snapping under my foot. He growled at me stalked forward. I tried to remember what Demetri taught me to do in situations like this. I had to be submissive, show no threat to Edward. I stood very still. Edward took a deep breath. His stance then faltered. A look of distraught and horror marred his perfect face.

"Oh Bella, I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me!" he said rushing forwards. I met him half way and he hugged me tight. I breathed in his scent and all my fear vanished.

_It's my fault, I should have known better than to watch you hunt_. I thought, opening my mind to him. I was comforted by his thoughts of love while he kissed my forehead. With Edward and I, we didn't need words to express our feelings, I felt attuned to him, and his every look and thought meant something to me. I loved him, we were soul mates. We stood there in the forest until Edward sighed and whispered,

"Love, Carlisle is calling a family meeting, we need to work out your story before you go shopping with Alice and Rosalie and you don't want to keep Alice waiting, she is a scary little pixie at times." I sighed a laugh and nodded my head in his chest. We slowly broke our embrace and I looked in his liquid topaz eyes. _I love you._ I thought. His beautiful chuckle filled the silence of the forest.

His, _I know_ was all I needed to hear to know that he felt the same way.

We made our way to the house to see everyone in what Edward dubbed 'The Meeting Room', which in actual fact is the dining room. Carlisle was seated at the head of the grand oval mahogany table in the middle of the room, Esme sitting at his right and the family sitting along the table. Edward pulled a chair out for me and I sat down and he sat next to me.

"Okay everyone," Carlisle said, "we are here to discuss Bella's human story while she stays with us, now does anyone have any ideas?" he asked. I looked around; everyone was quiet while thinking and Alice was searching the future. Edward just looked at his brother.

"Emmett, that sounds like a good idea." He said and Emmett raised his head.

"Um," Emmett started, "why don't we just tell the truth, just humanise it." He said, looking around, pride on his face. From the looks on everyone's faces, we knew it was the idea to go on, all having similar ideas. Emmett looked satisfied with himself. He turned to his wife.

"See, I can have a smart idea!" he bragged, poking his tongue at her. Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"Idiot" she muttered.

"Emmett's idea will work." Alice piped in, "we say that she is the daughter of one of Carlisle's friends in Italy, who is in Australia on business and because Bella's step mother didn't want to look after her, we offered for her to stay with us!" Alice explained, "She can keep her name and age."

"That sounds believable; I mean I don't even have to lie." I said.

"Everyone in agreement?" he asked, looking around for any sign of objection from us.

"Okay that ends our family meeting," Carlisle said and Esme smiled.

"Can we go shopping now?" Alice asked bouncing in her seat. I groaned, feeling dread and Jasper laughed at me. I then got an idea. Nobody laughs at Bella Volturi's pain and gets away with it.

"Hey Ali, can the boys come with us, I mean, we need people to carry our bags don't we?" I asked the pixie, innocence painting my face. I looked at Jasper, whose face was filled with terror, and then at Emmett, who was staring at Rosalie with pleading eyes, begging her not to take him with us. Edward laughed; he knew something that the rest of us didn't.

Alice pulled a face, "No, absolutely not, Lauren and Jessica will be there- part of the reason we had to have your story before we left- and I don't want them fawning over my husband and brothers or else they will never leave us alone." She exclaimed. Jasper, with a sigh of relief, patted his wife's shoulder while Emmett got on his knees and looked up to the ceiling while holding his hands together like he was praying exclaiming "Thank you, Thank you!" Rosalie just slapped him on the back of his head. I was crushed, my plan to get back at Jasper failed, oh well, I'll get him back later.

"Come on, we have to go." Alice said jumping up out of her seat. Carlisle was in his study with Esme and the boys were making their way to the TV to play PS3. I turned to face Edward who whispered "Have fun love" and kissed me. It took a yelling Alice to pry us apart after his lips touched mine.

We arrived at the shops of Port Angeles in less than an hour, thanks to Rosalie's fast driving. All vampires were the same in wanting to be fast when they drove. Alice made us go in a variety of stores, getting essentials of what I needed and a few extra things that Alice said we might need, like for a date of something. We also got outfits for school tomorrow. We were heading towards the car when Alice and Rose turned into a shop full of lingerie. I inwardly groaned. Shops like these were Heidi's favourite; she always wanted to surprise Demetri with special things. I guess that because I had no mate, I didn't really care, but now I had Edward, so maybe I would by some sexy underwear.

We were looking at something Rose picked out when two humans headed in our direction, fake smiles plastered on their faces. I had a feeling that these humans, a brunette and a blond, where Jessica and Lauren.

"Hi Rosalie, Alice and …um…" the blond trailed off, internally rolling my eyes I smiled.

"Bella Volturi." I said and she seemed to glare at me. Alice seemed to see their glares.

"Bella is my dad's friend from Italy's daughter; she is staying with us because her dad is away on business." She explained. Rosalie gave them a smug smile.

"She is also Edward's girlfriend." She said and the brunette could have killed me with her glare while the blond huffed.

"Well anyways, I'm Lauren and this is Jessica." She said, her smile seemed to say 'we hate you'

"Well I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow." I said kindly. They huffed and walked away.

"Sluts" Rose coughed. Alice giggled and I couldn't help but crack a smile. We headed to the car and back to the Cullen's house. The boys were waiting to carry our bags in and we made our way to the living room. I felt two strong arms slide around my waist and lips at my ear.

"How was your day love?" Edward asked. I opened my mind to him and let him see how today was.

_Don't worry,_ he thought,_ they seem to have a crush on me, quite annoyingly so actually_.

I laughed with him, those girls were going to be a pain in my backside, but they will soon find out that no one messes with the Volturi.

And more importantly, no one messes with me!

**Okay, that is the end of chapter 12. I should have the next chapter up by next week if all goes well but I am not making any promises.**

**Please review and it might inspire me to write more. I normally wait until I have ten reviews to update so yeah, if you could aim for that!**

**Until next time,**

**D.**


	13. This is High School?

**I would like to thank **_**Edward and Bella rule x**_**, **_**Sunshine72 **_**and **_**AndreaG55**_** for their wonderful reviews for chapter 12.**

**Enjoy chapter 13.**

**DISCLAIMER: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Chapter 13: This is High School?**

In Edwards's arms I watched the sun rise from the horizon. It was a sign of a new day, a new chance and a new range of possibilities that I can pursue.

I was going to attend a public high school. I knew that doing this is not exciting and many humans and even the Cullens think of it as a chore. But for me, it was a new adventure.

I have been informed by the Cullens that I was smarter than all the people there because of the fact that I was taught by ancient vampires. However, what they fail to understand is that I want to attend high school because I will be able to be around people, not my just my family.

I think of the whole Volturi guard as my family, not just my father, uncles and aunt. The whole Volturi helped raise me; they all taught me different things that helped shape who I am today.

My father taught me the rules and politics of the vampire world, but also some about humans as well. Before he met my mother, he didn't care for human life, but his views changed when he found that humans were not so bad, he also brought me up speaking Italian, but making sure that I learned many other languages.

My uncle Marcus taught me philosophy and history, while my uncle Caius taught me more practical things like mathematics, science and geography, with input from Afton, Chelsea's mate.

Chelsea with my aunt Dora taught me English and focused on literature once they found it was something I enjoyed; Aunt Dora also taught me her native language of Greek.

Demetri and Felix taught me to fight, they taught me how to handle newborns and turned me into a ruthless fighter, however I have no occasion to actually fight. Demetri also taught me his native language of Russian.

Jane and Alec taught me how to control my shield and mind connection, while Heidi taught me how to act human. Santiago, in addition of teaching me Spanish, taught me everything to do with cars and mechanics. He is now responsible for my addiction to fast cars and anything with an engine.

Corin taught to me about art, its history and types. We often would go to galleries, opera's and musical productions and spend days talking about what we saw. Renata taught me French, and also helped me improve on the other languages that the guards taught me, like Latin and German.

I think it is fair to say that I was smarter than the teachers but I still wanted the experience of high school, even if this meant I had to endure Alice's torture sessions.

A couple of hours after we watched the sun rise, she ripped me out of my mate's arms and forced me to sit on her bed, shooing poor Jasper, who was quietly reading a book, out of their room. As he left, Rosalie entered, already dressed for school.

Rosalie was dressed in black leather cargo pants with a plumb coloured tank that tied around the neck. She has a white Lowe jacket and white heels with zips. Adorning her neck was the Cullen family crest pendant that she never takes off. Emmett would have a hard time keeping the boys off her.

Alice zoomed around the room, grabbing things from around it. She laid my clothes on the bed and told me to go into the bathroom to change. I put on a newspaper print tank with a pair of skinny jeans with fades in random places. Because the weather is so cold in Forks, I put on a black jacket and a pair of black shoes that were a bit high for my taste. I put my mother's locket on and my Volturi crest. I looked in the mirror. I looked good, but couldn't help that I was a bit overdressed, I mean were just going to school. But then I thought of Lauren and Jessica, both who wanted my mate and realised I wanted to look good beside Edward, like I belong.

I exited the bathroom to see Alice fully dressed as well. Her thin frame was hugged by a belted leopard print tube tunic while her legs where covered by black leggings. She had on a ruffled leather jacket and matching coloured heels. Her ever present Cullen crest choker was adorning her neck.

"Wow Bella, Edwards going to have a hard time keeping his hands off you." Alice commented as Rosalie whistled. If I was human, a deadly blush would threaten my cheeks.

"Me? Nah, Emmett and Jasper are going to have to devote their whole day to try not to rip boy's heads off with you two around!" I giggled. We fixed each other's hair, mine down in its natural waves, Rose's tied in a high ponytail and Alice's, well, it's hard to do a lot with Alice's short pixie spikes.

We left for Forks high in two separate cars, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper in Emmett's Jeep and Alice, Edward and I in his Volvo. Looking at their cars made me miss my baby that's collecting dust in Volterra.

On the way to school, Alice assured me and calmed my nerves about my first day; I mean what if I hurt someone? She told me to stick with Edward, I only have one class without him, and that was English.

As I got out of the car, I could feel all eyes on me. I sighed and Edward pulled me into an embrace, staking his claim on me.

_Males_, I sighed eternally.

_Would it be better if I kissed you in front of everyone love?_ Edward asked, as he was barely containing his growl. Through his mind, I could hear the things the humans though about me.

_Who's the new brunette with Cullen?_

_I bag the new girl!_

_I wonder what she's like in bed, I bet Cullen knows!_

_Ooh, how dare she touch Edward, she doesn't deserve him. I do!_ The last comment was from no other than Lauren Mallory. Were all human girls this deluded? I thought back to Daniela, the Australian human girl whose blood sings for me. She didn't seem like she would act like this. I wondered what she was doing, if she was still okay.

_Yeah, kiss me Edward. I can't stand their thoughts!_ Edward chuckled as he turned his head towards me; his right hand cupped my cheek as his left tightened around my waist. His lips lightly touched mine and I responded with passion, I was a vampire staking a claim in front of everyone, letting them know that Edward was mine.

Alice's dainty cough made us break apart and I was embarrassed that Edward and I were caught kissing in front of the entire Forks High population. Edward chuckled again as we made our way to the reception.

Entering the small office, we were greeted by a middle aged woman with fake red hair, Mrs Cope, her name tag read.

"Hello Mrs Cope," Edward greeted the woman and she automatically jumped from her seat. Flustered, she scrambled papers together and tried to pretend that she wasn't playing solitaire on the computer.

"Edw- Mr Cullen, how are you today?" she asked, batting her eyelids. Her eyes flickered to me, then to Edward and my joined hands.

"Oh, you must be Isabella Volturi, welcome to Fork's high. I'm Mrs Cope!" she said brightly, like a second ago she wasn't hitting on my mate.

"It's nice to be here." I commented. Mrs Cope smiled at me and handed me some brightly coloured papers.

"Now, here you have your timetable, a sheet that your teachers need to sign and give back to me at the end of the day and a map of the school, but I don't think you will really need that." She smiled at Edward.

"Thanks, um see you later Mrs Cope." I smiled and Edward and I made our way towards our first class, which was Calculus. Alice was right, the only class I had without Edward was English, and I also had some classes with Alice as well.

By the time it got to English, the class before my lunch break, I was seriously re-thinking the high school thing. Some teachers were mean, others were weird and all the kids here were just talking about me like I was a shiny new toy. Many boys came up to me to ask me out, but when they saw Edward, they ran off with their tails in-between their legs.

I made my way to Mr Mason, the English teacher for him to sign my slip.

"Miss Volturi, welcome to English, you may sit next to Mr Swan." He said, pointing to a brunette male in the middle of the class.

He barely looked at me as I plonked my books down on the table and sat next to him. Well maybe he is different from the rest of the guys here at Fork's high, but then I smelt a horrible smell coming from him. It smelt like wet dog. I could tell it wasn't his own scent, his scent was an earthy smell, like the smell of freshly cut grass, but the wet dog smell seemed to smother him, sort of like when vampires claim their mates.

I realised that it had been two minutes and I hadn't said anything. I turned in my chair to face him and said, "Hi, I'm Bella Volturi," The male turned around. He had pale skin, with dark brown hair and brown eyes. He looked familiar, but I couldn't place him.

"Brian Swan." He said. The name seemed familiar. The words of Grandmother Marie filled my head.

_"My mother was a twin?"_

_"Yes," my grandmother went on. "She was younger by two one minute, Renee, her twin lives in America with her husband Charlie and their seventeen year old son Brian. Renee works at the local kindergarten while Charlie is the chief of Police."_

I was stunned, could it be, could I be sitting next to my blood related cousin? No, I couldn't get my hopes up, Grandma Marie said America, what are the chances that he would be in this sun less town.

We didn't really talk much during class and when the bell for lunch went, I couldn't be more relieved. Edward was waiting for me outside my class room and walked me to lunch. We lined up for food and I brought an apple and lemonade as I wouldn't be eating it anyway. We sat down with Alice, Jasper, Rose and Emmett at what I heard the kids refer to as the 'Cullen table'.

"How was your day Bella?" Rose asked. I shrugged.

"Creepy."

We didn't really talk; we didn't need to, as we listened to the chatter of Fork's high. Edward never let go of my hand. I however, was unnerved by the glares radiating off Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory, when will they get it into their heads that Edward's mine? They better not pull a stunt today, I was already on edge.

After biology and gym, we made our way home. As the other settled down, I could not. My mind was constantly reeling with the thoughts of Brian Swan, thoughts that I dad tried to hide from Edward, even though he must know something is going on. Was Brian Swan really my cousin, or was it just a coincidence that he looked familiar and his name was similar? There had to be a logical reason and I WILL find it out. But the thing that was bugging me completely was a question that I don't know where to start solving; what was that God- awful smell that covered Brian Swan?

**Okay, that is the end of chapter 13. **

**I was really disappointed with the response to chapter 12. Thank you to those who favourited/ subscribed to me and this story, but the lack of reviews hurt a little. I understand that many of you probably stopped following this story because I do not update regularly, but unfortunately that is out of my control. I also have re-read that chapter and agree it is not my best work, but in order to become a better writer, I need you help and support. Thank you to all who support me because you are my inspiration.**

**Okay, now for a bit of sad news. My friends and I got together and we agreed that because I initiate our projects, that I pause writing my other stories to work on A Catholic Love because I feel that if I finish that short story, it will give us more time to update this and our other stories and updates will be more frequent. I promise you that I WILL continue this story and I am very sorry for inconveniences. Please feel free to check out our other stories and A Catholic Love.**

**But hey, don't be too disheartened; knowing me, I might throw in another chapter as I am writing A Catholic Love. I will try my best but do not promise anything!**

**Oh, and don't forget to check out my profile for Polyvore made outfits for this chapter.**

**Now leave me some love for the road and I look forward to coming back to this story.**

**Please review.**

**See you all in a bit.**

**D.**


End file.
